Town Day
by Luckyme22
Summary: A town day/Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys/Mostly Zammie/Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, wanna hangout tomorrow?" Zach asked me once after dinner on the day before town day. I remember myself, shocked but kept a poker face which Zach saw through.

"Sure," I replied a little quickly and then I broke into a HUGE grin and giggled, to which Zach's smirk grew big (not that it was small, anyways) and probably his ego, thinking about it now. I quickly said bye, walked to my dorm room where Bex was doing her nails, Macey was reading magazine and Liz was obviously doing some cra-cra thing on her laptop. I was still wearing that goofy grin when I walked in. I walked, more like danced, over to my bed where I fluttered down.

Macey was the first one to notice me, well actually being spies in training, they all noticed me coming in but they couldn't be bothered to look at me. So, when Macey looked at me and saw me, she nudged Bex and nodded towards me. Bex stared at me and yelled at me:

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN, WHAT HAPPENED?"

To that, I jumped and so did Liz which caused her to scream "Oh gizmos" which was so not Liz. But Macey and Bex didn't even bat an eye because they were too busy studying me to see if they will get any info from me but they already know that I'm the Chameleon and I don't give any info out, but now it was getting creepy so after a while I just blurted it out:

"Zach asked me out for town day!"

"WHAT!?" Macey, Bex and Liz shouted at the same time.

"Zach asked me if I want to go with him on town day and I said sure, and then I GIGGLED, then I said bye or hi I honestly don't know and then he smirked really big and I walked away to this and-" I rambled, but Bex interrupted me. Apparently, they were all still shocked that Zach asked me out.

"Zach asked you OUT!" screamed Bex, emphasising on 'OUT'

"OMG" that was Liz who looked like she just hacked into some huge business.

"I knew it! He sooo likes you!" squealed Macey, obviously, I mean she IS the boy expert.

All I could do was nod. Then…

"Cams, you need to sleep!"

"We need to get you ready tomorrow!"

"We'll wake you up early"

That's when they all smiled devilishly and I just knew tomorrow morning was going to be the worst morning ever.

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

I remembered how I was woken up the next day. Can you guess? Was it a) bucket of water, b) a fire alarm, c) an impression of Zach done by Macey or d) simply shouting 'Wake up Cammie'?

Well it was d), you thought it was c) didn't you? Liz woke me up so now you know why d) was chosen. Anyways, because of the way Liz woke me up, I wasn't grumpy that morning but it didn't take long for Macey and Bex to ruin my mood. They first pushed me into the bathroom to brush my teeth and have a shower. Then the torture began…

Let me tell you this, they had a whole routine done out. Bex was doing clothes, Macey was doing make-up, which leaves Liz doing my hair. Bex was up first, so I went to her first.

"Okay Cams, I have the perfect dress for you, try it on!" Bex practically squealed. I think she was more excited than me. I nodded and grabbed the dress without looking at it properly. I went into the bathroom and looked at the dress properly. It was a light blue summer dress, with white polka dots. It was cute and it wasn't that showy. Perfect for the chameleon! I put it on and it hugged me in all the right places. I loved it!

When I came out, Liz squealed, Bex was shouting "YES" and Macey was wearing a look that said, 'my turn!'. I went over to Macey and sat in a chair. Macey started putting on my make-up, while telling me all kinds of advice such as 'let him make the first move', 'be a lady' or 'stay still or else!'. Actually, I think the last one was from when I blinked when Macey was putting on mascara. When it was done, I looked… different, hot even.

Lastly, I went over to Liz and she did my hair silently. She first straightened my hair, then curled the ends so it was flowing down my back. She added a pair of sunnies for me to wear on top of my hair and then gave me white 3-inch heels. I think my mouth dropped along the way to my feet. Along with Liz, Macey and Bex noticed.

"What's wrong?" asked Macey with fake innocence.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Bex batting her eyes, as if it made a difference.

"What's wrong!? These heels are what's wrong! I am NOT wearing heels!" I argued, my happy chappy mood changed into a grumpy grandpa mood. Due to my slight outburst, Liz, Macey and Bex had a silent conversation using their facial expressions, which I was not part of, but that was not on my mind at that moment. Finally, they finished their… conversation, and looked at me.

"Look, you'd look sooo much better with the heels on…" Macey started staring at the heels in awe.

"But since you like flats better…" Bex continued.

"We have some white sparkly ballet flats." Liz finished, handing me, a pair of glittery white flats.

"Thanks!" I smiled at them, and then slipped on the flats. They relaxed at the smile and we went down to breakfast. By the way, we were late to breakfast.

When we opened the doors of the Grand Hall, everyone stopped and stared at us. Liz, Macey and Bex were all dressed up too. The boys wolf-whistled and the girls squealed and giggled while we just stood there. After what seemed like an eternity, my mum came up on the stage and asked through the mic:

"Why are you late, Miss Morgan, Miss McHenry, Miss Baxter and Miss Sutton?"

I felt Liz tense next to me, and I squeezed her hand a little. It might seem like a normal gesture but what it really meant was 'keep calm and put on a poker face'. Liz got the message, and did so. Macey and Bex had already put on poker faces. I waited until Macey or Bex said something but either of them did. I looked at them, and saw their fear in their eyes. I was taken back, and I knew I had to speak up...

 **Okay, i know this was a HUGE cliffhanger.**

 **Luckyme22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry but not Ally Carter**

"Headmistress Morgan, as your daughter I would like to say that some people may have bugged our room, and by people, I mean Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson and Grant Newman." I say, like a boss. I even felt like doing that 'like a boss' move, but I didn't because I'm a spy. Everyone stared at me. Zach, Jonas and Grant were fuming; it was hilarious.

"Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson and Grant Newman, what were you thinking? You know what? Never mind, as I'm sure Mr Solomon would like to have a word with you three." My mum nodded towards Mr Solomon, and he said, "After breakfast at my office and don't be late."

My mum took over and said, "Thanks for informing me Miss Morgan, you girls may have breakfast." My mum winked at me and I smiled back. I had a feeling she might talk to me about this tonight. We went over to a spare table, after we got our food.

"Okay, Cammie, how in hell did you pull that off?" Macey asked, slamming the table.

"Yeah, I mean we knew about the bugs and we even took them out but that happened like two days ago," Bex said after swallowing a blob of… something.

"Calm down guys, it was the first thing that came to my mind," I said, trying to calm them down.

"Well, now Zach going to be mad at you" Liz said in the sweetest voice but it didn't work.

"Yep, that's right, the romantic vibe gonna be killed because of this," Macey said as if it was the WORST thing ever. Which is wasn't.

"Couldn't have you just said we overslept or something?" When Bex said that, I just exploded. I just stood up yelled at them this:

"Look, as I said it was the first thing came to me and, it's not like any of you guys had my back anyway. You were too busy crying inside. You know what? We would be having detention if I said, 'we overslept' So be grateful!" I just stormed out of there even though I had eaten only about two bites of my pancake. I went to the nearest secret passageway. I sat down and thought about what was going to happen today, when I heard voices.

 **I know that this was such a tiny chappy but I needed to get something out there. Please leave review and thanks for reading.**

 **Luv ya,**

 **Luckyme22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I decided to give you another chappy, but it will be short.**

 **DISCLAMIER: I'm tots ally carter, (please note the sarcasm)**

From inside my secret passageway, I heard VERY familiar voices, in fact I could tell exactly who said what. This is what I heard:

Grant: Are you sure this is where it is? Because I'm starving!

Jonas: Bro, you ate exactly 5 and 1/3 pancakes before

Macey: Yeah, are you elephant or spy? Cause' I'm leaning towards the elephant answer

Bex: Hey, he isn't only one who is starving!

Liz: Bex, you ate a 100 grams worth of cereal and 50ml of milk, how earth can you be starving?

Bex: Well, to be the strongest girl, I think I actually need to eat

Grant: Yeah, cause' these muscles don't come naturally

Macey: You know Bex, you'll probs become overweight, and then you can't be a spy

Jonas: Yep, that's true, it says in the Blackthorne handbook

Grant: Dude, you actually read that thing

Liz: Hey! I read the Gallagher handbook

Bex: Hashtag losers!

Macey: Now guys, why don't we ask Liz and Jonas why they read it?

Liz: I thought we had to

Jonas: I read it because I wanted to see how you can drop of being a spy

Liz: Ohh, that too!

Zach: Can you guys all just shut up please! I found it, and I need you to just focus on the mission.

Then, the talking turned into whispers:

Macey: It's a mission?

Liz: I thought we were just trying to find Cammie

Jonas: We didn't bring any supplies

Grant: Stop being paranoid, I'm sure nobody's going to go and attack us

Bex: Yeah, it's not like they have booby-trapped this place

Macey: You know, that's what they always say in horror-

Zach: I swear to god, if you don't shut it, we will just- Oh wait, look here it is.

I looked to everyone staring at me for about 2 minutes and 3.5 seconds. And then apologies began:

"I'm sooo sorry,"

"We didn't mean it"

"It didn't come out way it should've"

I held up my hand and said…

 **Thanks for reading and make sure you review. Also, I know it was a cliffhanger and a short chappy.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE  
Luv ya**

 **Luckyme22**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soz, it's been such a long time but I have decided to update every story. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**

"Guys, it's fine, okay? I'm sorry, Zach, but I have to call you off today, maybe another time?" I looked at Zach only to see a flash of sadness quickly covered with the poker face.

"It's fine, Gallagher Girl," he said to me, knowing that I knew he was lying. He looked at his close friends, "We better get going, see you another time, Gallagher Girl," he winked at me and followed Grant and Jonas out. The girls turned to me but before they could talk, I stopped them.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have let him go like that but I can't go out with him with this kind of situation," I looked helplessly at them. Bex and Liz came to my side while Macey just stood there thinking about God knows what.

"I got it!" yelled Macey, so suddenly, that Liz nearly fell off the floor (how is that even possible?). Bex and I looked at each other. The chances of Macey's 'announcement' being important is very low. I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead,"

Macey looked at me, "You said that you can't go outside with Goode, so maybe you stay inside with Goode," I was confused, very confused. But Bex and Liz seemed to get it.

"What do you mean?" I regret that the moment I said. Bex smiled mischievously before bursting into Justin Bieber's What Do You Mean. We all rolled our eyes.

"What I mean is that you and Goode can a movie marathon tonight," said Macey, smiling proudly as if she won the Grammy awards. Which she already did a few years ago.

"No. Mace, when I said that I couldn't go out with Zach, I didn't mean that I can't literally go outside with him, it's just it would be really awkward after I snitched on him,"

"If it's awkward, just move forward," said Liz, dramatically.

"Yeah, and the way you're gonna move forward, is by just having one movie night with him," Macey pleaded with me, but she was no match for me. But unfortunately, as soon as Bex turned on those puppy eyes, I gave in.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask him if he wants to watch a movie with me. Happy?" I said, defeated.

"Yes!" the others chorused happily. I smiled as I saw their enthusiasm in my love life, but it fell when Macey announced the terrible words.

"We're gonna have to make you ready,"

 **So there you go. I think it was better than all the other chapters in this story. Thanks and please review.**

 **Luv ya,**

 **Luckyme22**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey girlies and boyies, here is probs the shortest chapter in the world, I just wanted to put this up.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**

I knocked on the door, my palms getting sweaty. My girls and I had just come out of the secret passageway, and they were in our room while I had to ask Zach out for the movie night.

"Who is it?" Grant called, probably hoping it was his British Bombshell.

"It's Cammie," I called back to him. I had a feeling that I might be standing here for a while.

"Hey, Zachy boy, your girlfriend's here," Grant called to Zach. I heard a door open and close.

"What! I have no girlfriend," Zach said to Grant. I heard a dramatic gasp, and I figured that maybe Grant was having a fake heart attack.

"Then who's that person outside, waiting for you, Zachy boy?" This time, it was Jonas, talking in a huge teasing tone.

"If I had a girlfriend, I would know about her, wouldn't I?" Zach said.

"The thing with you, is that you don't have a very good memory," said Jonas matter of factly.

"Yeah, you have a memory of an elephant," This is when I started laughing. I suppose they heard me laugh.

"Wait, Cammie's outside? You guys are idiots, you know, that right?" I heard Zach sigh, and came towards the door.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, what's up?" said Zach as if nothing happened in the last ten minutes. I smirked.

"Hey Zachy boy," I didn't know where that came from, I guess I felt had the upper hand, knowing exactly had happened just before, "I was thinking that since I called you off this morning that maybe you wanna come and watch a movie with me, is that okay?"

He smirked, "Sure, I'll pick you up at nine, tonight?" I didn't like that idea.

"I don't really want to go to the cinema, it's-" I tried to think of an excuse but Zach stopped me.

"I'm willing to bet you that you won't be able to come to the cinema with me," Now, let me tell you something, I usually lose a lot of bets, but this time, I actually wanted to win.

"What's the bet?" He smirked.

"If I win, you are going to bring me breakfast in bed for a week and if you win, which I doubt, I will bring breakfast in bed for a week," I smiled.

"You're on," I said in a competitive voice (hey, you do learn things from Bex).

"So, nine tonight?"

I nodded, "Nine tonight,"

 **This chapter was mostly talking, so technically this is VERY short. Sorry.**

 **SHOUT OUTS:**

 **Smiles180: YAY I'm sooo excited to see what happens next too! Oh wait, I'm the writer. Also thanks for the song requests**

 **CONVERT REBEL: thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOO much, can you also update your story?**


End file.
